The Future Trenton
by MerryMenLove
Summary: I never saw myself writing a CUPCAKE I seem to lean toward a BABE fan. But I wanted to give it a shot. Well the unusual thing about this one is its mostly going to be in Ranger's point of view. I am going for a one shot, but if people like it, I will keep writing on the story.


I will admit I am one of those fans that like the BABE and the CUPCAKE relationships. I lean a little more towards BABE but I wanted to write a story where there some major CUPCAKE. I think I will always write more towards BABE. But this one came to me and I wanted to give a one shot to a CUPCAKE story. There is no Ranger bashes except the normal you would find in his book from Morile.

This may only end up being a one shot well see. If i get some good reviews and people want to hear more I may continue writing on this one.

Prequel

{Rangers Point of View}

I laid there in bed looking at my ceiling. I just got in from an early shift that was not as rare as most would think that I got to sleep at night. Only when major shit came down that I was having to run some night shifts to look things over. There was also the rumor going around that I wasn't much for emotions. Besides my closest men and my family. There were two women understood that there was more to me than what rummerswere going around. I was never one that cared about rumor, but I was glad these two thought more of me. But I could also say that I was glad people didn't think much of me or try to get to know me like these two. Cause these two women had me busy besides my own business.

The one on my mind right now was Stephanie Plum. I had met her when she was just starting out she was a complete mess with a shit load of good luck. We had been dancing and I knew that it would never go where she wanted it to go. I was not ready in any form for a relationship back then. There was the cop that was not ready either, but he was more ready than I was to be in a relationship with her. They danced in and out of that relationship quite a bite through the years.

I mean was I jealous, yes but I could also see that Joe Morelli loved her with his whole heart. He had a few issues with her work. They had their fights. Joe was full on Italian and Stephewas mostly Italian with some Hungarian. Italian people knew how to have a fight then have great make up sex from what I have heard. From the start when I meet her and Joe came into the picture I could see I was not going to win this battle at the end. But I will admit it was fun and we were still good friends.

They got engaged about three months ago and I stepped back because even though I may have made it sound that I would never stop. I was not going to break the bonds of marriage. I knew Stephanie was happy and she wanted to marry Joe. I knew she still loved me, but that had lessened since Joe had stepped into his game up. I would probably always love Stephanie she was my Babe that would never change. We still worked together and Joe didn't grind his teeth as much when we did, but I could tell he was still cautious of me.

Then there was the other woman in my life. I was starting to think of asking her on a date. Scared the fuck out of me, but Stephanie seemed to understand me, but if I had to be honest Maia understood me so much more than even my own mother. She grew up across the street from my parents. She was African American-Cuban. She was the oldest daughter of her mother, she had a caramel skin tone and her eyes were a beautiful ice blue. No one was sure where she got them from but they worked for her. My family did not know about her parents, but she was allowed to come play. My mom would send her home, I would hear her talking about her parents never set a time and never called for her to get him. I could tell it worried her.

Most people that knew me would think I was a bit of a wild card. I have been that way since I was a child. But GOD they needed to meet Maia. She was always into something and dragging me with her. I think thatch kind of where I got my wild card side was cause tagged me along and off course, there was most times I got blamed for being the mastermind cause I was the boy. But she always stood up and told them it was her idea and off course they never believed her. She was always standing up for me which made her the best friend a guy could ask for. When I got into a fight who do you think was right besides me throwing punches. She was the only girl in any fight we had and the boys were scared of her cause of that. But she was just as gentle as she was a wild animal in a fight.

By the age of thirteen, I wanted to rebel against my parents, but I also made sure I didn't not drag Maia down with me. We were both fourteen and she would get on to me a little, but both of us knew we were hard headed. She always surprised me with who and what she did with her life. My parents had decided to send me to my Abuela in Miami. I deserved it and if anyone can straighten me out was my abuela. The night I was suppose to leave Maia climbed into my room we sat there talking. She always did talk more than I did. But she had just turned fourteen.

{Flash Back}

Maia set there looking for me she always had a tough look on her face she never was one to show emotion to others but to me she always did. I could tell she wanted to say something to me cause we both knew I was probably going to my Abuela till I was 18. This neighborhood sucked and was not the best for me. I watched her lean over I didn't move thinking she was going to hug me. She captured my lips as I felt her lean between my legs. The kiss was sweet then it became so much more.

I had to admit I had never been with a girl. I had kissed a few just cause I wanted to see what it was like. But kissing Maia was nothing like kissing those girls. This was different and it felt perfect. I felt her hands slide into my hair as she straddled my lap, we kissed slowly. I slide my hands under her shirt she had nothing on under so I cupped her breast she had developed a little sooner than most girls. She moaned into my mouth that drove me to the point of no return.

I laid her down as I looked into her eyes. She looked into my eyes and whispers. "I love you Carlos." I stopped for a second as I looked into her eyes and whispers against her lips. "I love you in Maia." Then I kissed. Then instincts took in are cloths came off. I slide my hands along her sides and along her hips. We were both gone, throwing sex Ed in middle school. But our bodies were screaming and not in control. So I slide into her there was really no making out. She bites my shoulder as she held onto me. I stopped scared I had hurt her after a second she whispers to continue.

We didn't use a condom and we were lucky she never got pregnant. I woke the next morning to my mother walking in freaked for a moment but Maia was gone. I found a small note next to my light. "Thank you for being my first Carlos don't forget to write. I will miss you. Love, Maia" My heart was beating hard was this my first love, it scared me but there it was. The first girl I ever fell in love with was the wild girl across the road that was to get me into so much shit.

{End of Flashback}

When Maia turned eighteen some guys were hanging out with her and seemed they decided doing some drugs was a good thing to do. She had been honest with me telling me it just sounded fun was her first time to try coke. They were in the park and a cop found them doing drugs and dragged them off to jail. It was a Maia first offense ever she had never got caught, but also the shit we did back then was never anything horrible or stupid. The judge decided to make an example of the three. He gave them a choice the military or they could do their time in prison. The other guys took prison because it was a shorter time. Was only a year in prison compared to the other eight years they had to take in the military.

{Flash Back}

I had come home after graduating high school. I knew about Maia I guess I chewed her out for choosing the Military that was dangerous but that didn't last long she kissed me to shut me up. I had my arms around her. We had dated in the four years cause a long distant relationship didn't seem like something we could do. My parents were out to lunch with my Abuela and we made love on my bed again.

The girls I had dated and slept within the four years was nothing compared to My Maia. Yes, I considered her mine and I think I always would. We got dressed not wanting to be caught in the act. We sat there on my bed, she leaned against the wall, she talked to me. "I was stupid to try what I did. But I had been thinking of enlisting think I can do something with it."

I was not happy with this at all but I knew there was no changing her mind. While we were writing each other she actually told me about her parents. I found out her father was a drunk and abusive more towards her mother. Her mother used drinking to keep the depression away. She told me I had always been her support system and the person that kept her from going down the dark road after what she had to deal with her parents.

She slides her fingers along my face we kissed as she sat there she smiles. "I can do it Carlos you know I am strong and you know I am resilient. There are other things and I think I am going to join the Marines." I looked at her a little shocked but not a lot. Cause that fit who she was, she was going to write about what she thought was the toughest and show everyone she could do it.

We ended up making love again there on the bed and this time we were caught by my father. Who just cleared his throat and called out to my mother as he closed the door. "He takes a nap." We both chuckled we finished making love and she slides out the door and headed home. We dared tell she was sent off to boot camp and I headed to college."

{End of Flash Back}

She went into the Marines I was able to get a friend later down the line to tell me how her start went. Was a friend that I fought alongside with the Rangers on a mission he was a Marine sniper. He told me she got into the sniper school, she was that good. Which did not surprise me she always could find things faster than any of the other kids. He told me that she was able to kick ass better than the guys and I knew that one already. She had joined me in fights and she was always good at getting what needed to be done in a fight.

I lay here now thinking about where she. We were both thirty four to know and she was still enlisted she coming to the end of the second eight years. I was wondering if she was going to go for another eight years or call it quits. I had told her when she was done with this eight years I wanted her to join Rangerman. I could feel myself finally falling asleep, I missed her we were lovers whenever she was on leave and it had been six months this time.

The next day I was in my office there was a knock on my door. I called out come in as Stephanie came in her smiles. She walked over as she set down on my desk was a normal for her she looked at me. "So I decided that I want you at my wedding. Without you I could have never got this far in life. So I want you to be here for me in this part of my next step in life." The bravo went out of her and she looked at me. "Please Ranger?"

I laughed, I rarely could refuse her place. She was a good girl and sweet. I knew that when Maia came down this time I wanted them to meet. I had told Maia of her just cause I could not help myself. They would be good friends and I was going to assign her to Stephanie on some cases cause Lula really was not the best and she was know married to my best friend and right hand man Tank. She was also pregnant, they just found out and Tank I swear I have never seen the man scared shirtless, but when she busted into the office with me and him in here and announced it, he did a dead faint then after we got him awake he started babbling something neither of us understood. Was a good thing Lula rarely came to Rangerman she didn't seem to like it thank god.

"Sure I will come and I am sure I will have a date to bring with me." The shock on her face was there and I want to continue. "Someone I want you to meet. I have known her for almost as I can remember I think you two will become friends." Stephanie nodded then looked at her clock. She kissed my cheek, then was out the door to go after an FTA that was a dead beat but to my knowledge was not dangerous but I called Hal to follow her. I hate to say it even if Lula sucked at being the side kick at least she was there with her.

That night one again, I was able to get the night without having to do any patrolling. I got a call from patrol from Lester he had got a speeding ticket so he was working graveyards for two months. He told me Maia was on her way up with two duffel bags and looked worn out. I heard the door open then I watched her walk in she dropped her duffel bag and stripped down necked. I smirked as I felt her crawl over me and mumble. "No play time tonight Carlos." She nuzzled into my chest and she yawned out. I slide my hands through her hair as she started to fall asleep. "So when do I get my Rangerman Badge?" She asked then I heard her breathing she had fallen in a sleep. I kissed her head and dragged the cover over her as I fell asleep as well.


End file.
